Masks of Love
by MorgAna Star
Summary: When Adriana Winters comes to Sweet Amoris the first person she meets is Castiel. Their "meeting" ended in a punched Castiel and a pissed Ana. Both Castiel and Ana have secrets, both play mind games, and both love to compete. When ghosts of their pasts come back what will they do? Will hatred and fear drive them together or create a barrier between them?
1. Chapter 1

Masks of Love

Chapter 1: Not the Best First Impression

I'm moving to my own house. My parents are living in Los Angeles and I'm going to a tiny town called Sweet Amoris... Joy of joys... The only good thing is... Ummm... I get to live in my own house with my white husky, Shiki... That's a good thing right?

I'm moving tomorrow and, even though I had been contemplating this move for weeks, still couldn't find any other good prospects. Well... It's... Big, and uh... I was staring out of my car at it Shiki whined, pawing the at the car door. I laughed and let him out, opening the door to the house as well. Shiki trotted happily into the house and began to explore our new home. Never Lover Boy by Tiffany Alvord rang through the silent house, "Hello?" "Hey Ana. I heard you were moving to your new house today. Need help moving your stuff in? Jake and I are off campus today." "Sure! Thanks Derek!" "Bye Ana. See ya soon." "Bye." Time to explore! My new house was a two story. There was a kitchen, bathroom, living room, studio, walk-in closet and a door to the basement on the first floor. On the second floor there's four master bedrooms, two guest rooms, one bathroom, a sitting room, an extra closet, and a ladder to the attic. "Ana!" "Eek! Oh. Hey Derek, Jake!" "Where do you want your bed?" "The master bedroom that's the first door on the right on the second floor." "Couch?" "Brown ones in the first floor living room, Aqua ones in the second floor sitting room, black fur one in my room, leather one in the studio, the other master bedrooms get one cream colored one each, and the guest rooms get one deep red couch each."

We continued thus for about 3 hours until everything was in place. It was lunch time by now. I headed to the kitchen, Shiki at my heels. I made nutella, butter sandwiches and strawberry lemonade. I put the sandwiches and lemonade on the table and fed Shiki. "Derek! Jacob! Lunch!" At the word lunch both Derek and Jacob came thundering downstairs shoving each other back. I snickered munching on my sandwich. They both (miraculously) managed to just sit down and eat. After lunch I decided to take Shiki for a walk. Derek stayed at my new home to take a nap but Jake came with me. When we got to the park I took off Shiki's leash (just a precaution) and threw her frisbee. Jake got out Shiki's water dish and a blanket. "A blanket? Really?" "I don't wanna just sit on dirt." "You won't be sitting on just dirt. You'd be sitting on grass and rocks too." He glared at me before sitting on the blanket with as much dignity as he could muster... Which wasn't much. Shiki came back dropping her frisbee at my feet. I picked it up and was about to throw it again when a black belgian shepherd trotted out of the bushes and sat at my feet dragging a boy with, obviously dyed, red hair behind him. O.K. That pissed me off. Nobody and I mean nobody spies on me. "Why the hell were you spying on me, cherry?!" "Cherry?" "Your brains are cherry pits, your hair is pink, and you're so shy like a girly girl that you couldn't just come up to me instead of hiding! Now, why. were. you. SPYING ON ME!?" "I wanted to?" It was more of a question than a statement. I was still pissed just not as much as before. I smiled sweetly at him and he looked relieved but that quickly turned to pain when I punched him hard in the stomach. I then turned, picked up my stuff, and started to walk home Shiki at my side.

Jake caught up to me by the time I got to the edge of the park. He was laughing as he handed me Shiki's, now empty, water bowl. "You...should've...hee hee! Seen his ha! face." I looked at him and he calmed down. "He was moaning about how come such a hot chick could punch so hard while holding his stomach." Jake snickered. I smirked, maybe now that idiot won't spy on people anymore.

When we got home we found Derek sitting an a couch watching t.v. He looked around when he heard us come in, saw me smirking and asked, "Who did you beat up?" My smirk faded and I glared at him. "No one! I just punched some idiot whe was spying on me in the stomach is all." Jake snickered and we both glared at him. Derek sighed turning back to me, "This is a new town do not start punching people left and right before you've even started school here." "So I can punch people after I start school? Also I never punched people left and right!" "No and what about Celia, Ken, Trent, and Rose?" "Celia and Rose tried to punch me first, Ken wouldn't leave me alone at all, and Trent...He broke my heart then humiliated me in front of the whole school! They all deserved it!" I turned on my heel, stormed upstairs, into my room and fell onto my bed.  
After a few minutes Derek came in hugged me. "I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't know and neither did Jake. I had to lock him in the basement to make sure he didn't go and murder that boy. How come you never told us?" "It...It doesn't matter. He's not here. I'm fine, it's getting late though you should probably head back to your dorm with Jake." He hesitated, "You sure? I can stay a bit longer if you like..." "Ya. I'm fine, just make sure Jake doesn't murder anyone." "...Alright. Just a reminder but you start school tomorrow at Sweet Amoris High. Here's your student ID, and here's some money for the enrollment fee. Also it might be a good idea to actually go to your classes tomorrow and be on time for once." I rolled my eyes, "Being on time and attending class is over rated." He glared at me. "Fine! Fine! I'll be on time!" I added "for the first day" in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or any of MCL's characters. Only the OC's are mine.  
A/N In my profile there's a link to a sketch of Ana's house and Adriana's outfit in this chapter. There's also a poll in my profile in which you can decide who Ana ends up with. I'll add choices at the request of readers (PM me). Thanks to RainbowUnicorns938 for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 2: New Friends and an Old Stalker

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- "Damn it!" I slammed my hand down on the off button while calling my alarm clock every bad word under the sun. I finally got up after much swearing and went to take a shower. When I came downstairs I was wearing a tight black leather jacket, a tight red Winged Skulls shirt, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, black hoop and black pearl earrings, and a black messenger bag with intricate gold designs. I had put my long wavy dark brown hair up in a high and to the side ponytail.

I fed Shiki, hurriedly ate a bowl of cereal and some yogurt, then drove to school in my black mercedes. I got out and looked up at my new school. I walked up the steps and was greeted by a tiny old lady. "You must be Adriana Winters, the new student. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High." More like welcome to another level of hell on earth. I just faked a smile though. "You should go see Nathaniel, student body president. He'll have your..." I tuned out all the useless boring crap. I thanked her when she was done talking and she walked off. I found the room under the "Student Council" sign at last. I opened the door without knocking and walked in. The blonde boy in their turned around and jumped at the sight of me. "Are you...Umm...Nathan something?" "Nathaniel. You are Adriana Winters I presume?" I smiled sweetly at him making him blush. "Yep, that's me. Call Ana though." "Ok. You just need your student ID, the enrollment fee of $25, and your parent or guardian's signature on this form." He held out a form. "Done, done, and done." I gave him the ID and $25 of the $50 Derek gave me (I got $25 extra! XD) before signing the form. "I'm legally independent." I explained when he looked confused. "Oh. Umm... Here's your schedule and locker combination." I smiled and took the folder from him purposely brushing his fingers with mine. He blushed again, "Uh, w-would you like me to give you a tour of the school?" He looked so hopefully. This was gonna be so fun! I smiled shyly at him, "Later maybe?" "Y-Yeah that would be great!" I laughed and waved before leaving.

I remembered what Jake said before he left with Derek last night, "Don't flirt with every boy there." I smiled, a genuine one this time. It didn't last long however. "Ana! I heard you were moving here so I transferred too!" "Shit." I turned to face my stalker. I smiled sweetly at him as a thought popped into my head though. "Hey, Ken! You're really adorable but like taller, hot, strong guys who give me some space. Sorry." I made my face look apologetic. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for the acting classes my parents paid for when I still lived with them. "Oh. Alright! I'll work real hard and then one day you'll go out with me?" I smiled at him, "Yeah, maybe one day." He smiled really big and skipped, he actually did skip, away from me. I laughed turning and walking out into the courtyard.

Castiel's P.O.V.

The chick who punched me yesterday had just walked out the front doors to school. I was, strangely, attracted to her even more after she punched me and left. I watched her walk and noticed her shirt was familiar... That logo... Where've I seen it bef- Holy shit! That chick listens to Winged Skulls! That's the logo on her shirt. Wow this day is wonderful. There's a hot chick wearing an extremely tight Winged Skulls tee in front of me! Could this day get any better?  
Tightness aside I didn't know she listened to rock. Then again I didn't know much about her other than the fact that she punched hard. I still had a bruise from that! She hadn't noticed me yet... Maybe that was a good thing... She might punch me again if I try to hit on her after yesterday. I'd have to apologize first... I sighed, the only thing I hated more than having to apologize was Nathaniel. I sighed again before walking over to her. She glanced at me and smiled sweetly, "What? Want another bruise?" I backed up slightly, "I... I'm sorry... For spying on you... In my defense though you're so hot it's like a magnetic pull." She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Cheesy much?" "Umm.." "Ana" "Castiel." The bell rang just then. "See ya, Cherry." She smiled and walked inside. A few seconds later it registered, "Wait, Cherry?" I sighed as she was already gone. At least I know her name. Why did I get so cheesy though? Around her too... Life, why must you play these jokes on me? Life stayed silent. Time to cut class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to RainbowUnicorns938 and Hermony99 for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well! Now that a love rival will enter the story (near the end of the chapter) the poll in my profile is actually relevant. (I'm not talking about Daniel, he's just a player...) I've written (on paper) up to chapter 4. So if you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them! Thanks and on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Player, A Friend, or Both?

Adriana's P.O.V.

First period math... On any other day I would just cut class sadly however this wasn't any other day. I promised Derek I'd go to all my classes today so I would. Tomorrow though was a completely different story.  
Sighing profusely I walked into math. I sat down at an empty seat next to a window. I had just sat down when, "Hello class, today we have a new student joining us. Ana, could you please stand up and introduce yourself?" I sighed, "I'm Ana. If I hadn't promised my brother I wouldn't skip today than I wouldn't be here." I sat down. The teacher looked shocked. I heard a bunch of people snickering. "Yo hottie!" A paper plane landed on my desk, I glanced at the brunette who threw it. He winked at me, "Call me." "In your dreams, pretty boy." I retorted. He laughed and came over, "I'm Daniel. What's your name, doll?" "Wouldn't you like to know." I replied turning around as the teacher called for quiet. "Aww, come on I tol-" "Mr. Johnson be quiet and sit down!" He sighed before going back to his seat. I smirked but it quickly faded when the teacher started writing complicated equations on the board.

First period dragged by slowly and then second period, and then third period. The bell signaling lunch was music to my ears. I bolted out of the classroom and straight into Castiel. He started to snicker when he realized it was me. I glared at him, "What?! I haven't had to sit through that much school in a while!" "Then why are you doing it today?" "I promised Derek I wouldn't skip first day here. I'm seriously regretting it now though." "Who's Derek?" "My older brother, why? Thought he was my boyfriend and got jealous?" I smirked and watched his cheeks go as red as his hair. "No! I, it, wh-, Lysander!" Laughing I looked behind me and saw a cute silvered hair boy with Victorian Era clothes. I guessed he was Lysander. He looked at Castiel and I obviously confused. "Castiel was just embarrassing himself and used you as a 'distraction'." I informed him grinning. He chuckled, "It's not often Castiel embarrasses himself. My name is Lysander though you probably figured that out already. You must be new, I think I would've remembered a beautiful girl such as yourself." I smiled, "Ana." I held out my hand and, to my surprise and delight, he bent down and kissed the top of it. "Wow Lys, you're quite the gentleman!" Castiel coughed and we both looked at him. "Let's go to the courtyard to talk instead of just standing here." Lys and I followed him outside. When we reached 'Castiel's' tree he and Lys sat down. I was about to sit down next to them when Castiel pulled me down so I fell on his lap. I smirked at him, "If this was all you wanted you could of just asked." He blushed but then regained his composure. "What if I want more than this?" His voice was husky and seductive as he murmured in my ear. Two can play this game. I grinned and reached my arms up, entangling my hands in his hair, "How much more?" It was amazing how fast those three whispered words made his face heat up. I was watching him in increasing amusement as he struggled to come up with a retort when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. I sighed, "Saved by the bell. Oh well, you can answer me after school." I stood up, "Meet you guys here after school?" "Sure." Lysander answered for himself and Castiel, who looked very grateful for the bell. I nodded to Lys and went to class. 5th period literature was B-O-R-I-N-G! I was sitting next to Mrs. Boring-Study-all-day who kept telling me to pay attention. 6th period art was much better. I completed the assignment, draw a sketch of someone you know, early and got out early as a result.

I drew Lucas because I miss him a lot. I know it's selfish of me but I hope he moves here. He's the only person I trust completely and the only person who knows everything about me. I really miss him.

"Ana! Ana!" Lucas... "Lucas?" I turned and saw Castiel looking confused. "Oh, hi Castiel." I miss you Lucas. I'm lonely without you. Please come soon. "Who's Lucas?" "Huh? Oh, my best friend from when I was 3. I met him in Italy. I was born there and lived there for 10 years before moving to France. Every time I moved he would save and earn enough money to come with me. He's the only person who knows me and I'm the only person who knows him. That's the way it should be." He looked shocked, annoyed, and jealous, "But, I know you." I laughed, "You know the girl who likes to skip school and who is a bad girl in many ways, you don't however know me. I thought you of all people would be able to tell a mask from ingenuity. After all isn't your bad boy act just a mask?" I paused, "I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood." Castiel looked stunned. "I should probably go." I hurried off and promptly walked into someone again. "Sorry! This is the second time I've walked into someone today." I looked up at the person I walked into. It was Nathan something or other. He smiled, "Seeing as you're here, students are required to join an after school club. The only ones open are the basketball and gardening clubs." "Umm-" "Sign her up for basketball." I turned to look at Castiel who had just caught up with me. "She can choose for herself, Castiel!" What's going on between those two? Nathaniel looks really pissed all of a sudden. "The basketball club is fine, Nathan." "My name's Nathaniel." "It's too long and I can't remember it, Nathan." Castiel snickered and 'Nathan' glared at him. "It's Nathaniel. I'll sign you up for your club and you can go there now. The basketball club is on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday." "O.K! Thanks Nathan!" Castiel and I high-fived snickering while Nathan walked away shaking his head.

"You gonna show me where this club is?" "Umm nope." "Aww c'mon!" "Hmm, fine but you have to give me something." "Like what?" "Your virginity or a kiss." I laughed, "I'm not a virgin so I'll give you a kiss." "Wha- mmph!" I kissed him. He kissed me back as soon as he realized what was going on. He deepened the kiss pulling my head closer. I finally pulled away and smirking asked him, "So where's the club?" "Huh? Oh, yeah umm. The-the gym." My smirk widened, "What's wrong, Cherry?" I paused, "Am I that good a kisser?" "You have no idea..." I laughed and he blushed, "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged a laughing me behind him. He came to a stop suddenly and I ran into him. "What're-oh." There in front of us was Amber. According to Castiel she was a real bitch and a whore. She glared at me, "Castiel, what are you doing holding that bitch's hand?!" "Oh. You must be Queen Bitch and professional slut Amber! I'd say nice to meet you but I'd be lying." Castiel sniggered and Amber looked apalled. "C'mon Cassy." Castiel smiled at me and we continued on our way leaving Amber looking horrorstruck.

When we got to the gym the club had already started. "Hey, Dajan!" Castiel called to boy with his hair tied in tons of braids that were then tied together in a ponytail. He came over to us and looked me up and down. "Who's the hottie, Cas?" "Not interested." I said with a smile. He laughed and held out his hand, "Dajan." "Ana." I shook his hand. Castiel growled slightly when we didn't release each others hand immediately. I laughed and pulled my hand away, "Cassy jealous?" "Yea right." I grinned and kissed his cheek, "Okay I know where the club is! See ya!" I turned and skipped out of the room leaving an amused Dajan and a dazed and blushing Castiel in my wake.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to josieraygoza, Athena, and Dark Angel and Dark Star for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! So sorry for the late update!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Family and An Old Friend

"How was school? You didn't skip did you?" I shrieked, looking wildly around till I saw Derek sitting on my couch. "Damn it, Derek! You almost gave me a heart attack! School was boring obviously and no, I didn't skip." I threw my bag on my bag on the table and collapsed next to Derek on the couch. "How did you get in here anyway?" I asked. "Who taught you and Jake how to pick locks?" "Oh...Can you make dinner for me? Please?" "You can cook." "Yeah, but I'm exhausted! I sat threw a whole day in school!" He sighed, "Fine." "Yay! Thank You! Where's Jake by the way?" "Basketball practice. He's got a game this Saturday. You coming?" "Dunno. Depends on what I'm doin'." I followed him into the kitchen and sat on the island while Derek made spaghetti. "Don't you have homework?" I sagged, "Ya..." "Go do it. You're not making dinner anyway." "Jake wouldn't make me do it." I pouted. Derek glared at me. "Fine." I slid off the island and slowly began to traipse upstairs. "Ana." Derek warned. I scowled but went faster.

I got out my homework and sat at my desk staring at it. "Derek!" "What?!" "I need help with literature, math, and science!" "What don't you need help?!" "Spanish and art!" "Those don't count! Your naturally talented in art and you learned Spanish and French together when you lived in France!" "So you'll help me?!" "After dinner! Next time come downstairs to talk to me so I don't have to yell!" I sighed and started skimming through literature, doing what I could and skipping the rest. I was surprised to find that I had managed to answer most of the questions. I started to do the same with math when Derek called me down for dinner. "Get some homework done?" "Yep! All my spanish, there was no art homework, most of literature and some of math!" "Wow. Good job, Ana! I was wondering how you get such good grades since you skip whenever you can't concentrate anymore." I smiled and started eating my spaghetti.

I wished I could tell him but more than I wanted to tell him I was glad he didn't know. Everyone thinks I skip because I can't concentrate after so long and it frustrates me so I skip and take a break. Everybody thinks that, lame excuse I know but it was the best I could think of at the time, everyone that is except Lucas. Lucas is always here for me when I need him. He knows the truth. He knows I skip because after doing my work, I finish really fast, if I have time to just sit and think I'll either got really pissed and punch someone or something, or get really depressed and start crying. I make up for skipping by studying ahead and working hard.

I wasn't always like this. I used to be a good, innocent, and naive girl who was top of the class and smiling. Until intermediate school and Trent that is. Lucas is the only one who knows what Trent's really like. He knows everything about me. I hope he comes here soon. It's only been a week but I miss him.

I finished my spaghetti and got out some ice-cream only to have it pulled out of my hands by Derek. "Homework first." I glowered before reluctantly going upstairs to get my homework. I dropped it on the table and shoved it towards Derek, who sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Done! Now let me eat dessert!" Derek laughed and got two pints of mint chip ice-cream from the freezer and handing me one of them. I was just about to eat some when yet again someone grabbed it from me. I jumped up and spun around about to punch whoever took it from me this time. "Lucas!" I hugged him then punched him in the stomach and grabbed my ice-cream and started stuffing it in my face. "What... was that... for...?" I giggled as he groaned and sat down clutching his stomach. "Taking my ice-cream. Never take my dessert!" He chuckled.

I finished quickly and helped Lucas move in to the master bedroom down the hall from mine. "I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much Luca-baby!" He laughed, picked me up and spun me around, "I missed you too, Ana love!" He put me down and kissed the top of my head. Lucas was here and now everything will be alright.

A/N: This is a filler chappie so more action in the next chapter! Castiel and Lucas will meet and ghosts of the past will come back (I think).

Dark Angel and Dark Star - thanks! I'll remember that next time, dreads. I'm glad you like the story so far and I love your reviews! I wanted an O.C who can make Castiel blush 'cause there aren't many fanfics that I know of like that. Also I won't be following the episodes for the most part because my candy says and does some of the stupidest things sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Hermony99, Ladybug for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too! Also if you want to know what Ana's besties look like: Lucas looks like Ikuto from Shugo Chara, Andrew looks like Byakuya from Bleach, Grace looks like Seiren from Vampire Knight, and Karic looks like Train Heartnet from Black Cat. Also Karic and Lucas are twins age 16 and Grace (16) and Andrew (19) are siblings. Grace and Andrews parents are internationally famous actors so they're rich. The song is The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse I don't own it.

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

"-I'm trying to consume the drug in me is you!" I blinked. "Finally! I tried everything to wake you up!" I looked at Lucas, "Why am I on the floor?" "Ah, ya well pushing you off the bed is included in 'everything'." I kicked his shin and he fell on the ground too.

-Half an hour later-

"Why did you wake me up at 6:00 am and drive me to an airport?!" We were standing in an airport next to the Los Angeles departures gate. "Remember when I came you asked me where Karic, Grace, and Andrew were? Well they couldn't get tickets for the flight I was on so they're arriving now instead!"  
Grace: "Ana!"  
Me: "Gracie! Karic! Andy! I missed you guys!"  
Grace: "We missed you too!"

-At Ana's House-

Lucas: "Why do we have to share a room?"  
Me: "'Cause there's only four master bedrooms, five of us, and you and Karic are twins."  
Lucas, scowling: "We look nothing alike though!"  
Me: "Share a room or sleep in the extra closet!"  
Lucas and Karic together: "We'll share!"

I looked at the clock 10:30 am perfect.

"Get in the car already!" We were in Andrew's minivan going to school. "Okay, get out!" We got out and waved good-bye to Andrew, he's doesn't go to college so he does nothing most of the day. "I love this shirt!" I announced. "You should. It's our band's shirt, and we're all wearing ours as well." Grace replied. All of us were wearing black t-shirts with Crimson Dawn, the name of our band, in red across the front and jean shorts. Grace and I were also wearing black onyx and ruby engraved chokers. We made our way through the empty hallways, it was halfway through 3rd period, to the Student Council Room.  
I pushed the door open and we all walked in. "Hey Nathan!" He jumped and turned around, "Ana, aren't you supposed to be in class? Um what're you doing here?" Grace and I exchanged evil grins before walking up to stand on either side of Nathaniel. Grace pushed him into a chair and I bent down and put my mouth next to his ear as Grace sat on him.

Grace: "Natty, you smell so nice."  
Me: "Natty, your hair's so soft."  
Grace: "Natty, your eyes are so pretty."

I sat on him too. Grace and I looked at each other and grinned, "Natty, your dick's so hard!" We exclaimed and burst into laughter as we got of him. Karic and Lucas were laughing too. His face went from rosy pink to a deep shade of scarlet. "Anyway, Karic, Lucas and Grace need their schedules and stuff." "O-oh, yeah." Grace and I giggled.  
"Thanks!❤" Grace and I blew a kiss to Nathaniel as we left. "Crimson Dawn is back!"  
Crimson Dawn's not only the name of our band but also what we call ourselves at school and when we hang out together. We were even going on tour in Europe this summer to promote our band! Our youtube channel had hit a million subscribers 3 months ago! Now that the rest of the band is here I know we're gonna get in a ton of trouble.

We walked into the courtyard just as the bell rang. "There's a nice tree do you wanna sit under or in it?" Lucas indicated a big oak tree near the wall. "Since we're all still here let's just sit under it." I replied grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him after me.  
As we sat down the courtyard started filling up with the rest of the student with 4th period lunch. I yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night because somebody," I glared at Lucas, "woke me up at 6:00 am." Grace laughed, "Karic and I are going to explore. Meet you guys at home after school ends!" "Bye Gracie, Karic!" I waved then lay down with my head on Lucas' lap. "Night, Ana." "Night, Luca-baby.❤"

-Castiel's P.O.V.-

Lys and I walked into the cortyard at the beginning of lunch. When we were heading towards our tree I saw Ana, another girl, and two boys already there. They were all wearing black Crimson Dawn shirts. They must be fans too. Ana waved to the girl and one of the boys as they left. What I next saw enfuriatied me (though I have no idea why), Ana lay down and put her head on the other boys lap. As I watched the boy began stroking her hair and whispering indistinctly to her.

I growled and started to march toward them only to be held back by Lys. "Let go, Lys!" "Think, they obviously know each other much better than you know her and she would probably be pissed if you suddenly started beating that boy up." Lys had a point but all sense had left me only to be replaced with anger. So, regardless of Lys' warning I stormed over and punched the boy in the face. "What the fuck!" I looked down at Ana just in time to see her fist before it made contact with my face. "Ugh..." I groaned. I am now seriously regretting having ignore Lys. Wow she punched hard! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...

-Ana's P.O.V.-

I punched Castiel after he punched Lucas and about 5 seconds after I punched him Lucas punched him. We left him lying on the ground one hand over his face the other clutching his stomach. I was gonna punch him again but Lucas dragged me away. I sighed but let Lucas pull me away. When he finally stopped we were in the park a mile from school I pushed him onto a bench and bent down to examine his face. He had a tiny bruise on his left cheek but that was it.

"Why would he fucking punch you?! We didn't do anything to him! When I see him next I'm gonna-!" "Ana! Calm down, Ana love, calm down." "But-" "I'm fine ok? You hit way harder than him." I sighed, "Fine, but if he does that again I will personally beat him up!" Lucas laughed, "Alright, sweetheart." Satisfied I sat down next to him. Just then my phone rang, "Welcome to candy-land! You'll wanna fuck me twice! I'll be your gingerbread man, first time naughty and second time-?" "Hey, Andrew...Really? That's awesome!...No...I'll explain at home...Ya, we're at the park...No idea...Kay bye!" "Why's Andrew's ringtone Candyland by BOTDF?" I blushed, "Well when we were dating most of the time we were fucking eachother and it was either this song or Sexting..." "He is so dead!" I giggled, "I love you, Luca-baby! Oh, by the way he's on his way to pick us up now." "What?!"

What the phone call was about, why Ana got so pissed at Castiel just for punching Lucas, what Lucas' real feelings for Ana are, all will be revealed in the next chapter...I think.

A/N: The next chapter's update will be a bit late because I'm going camping Friday through Sunday! Sorry for the late chapter. This heat is killing me, also playing volleyball in the garage is tiring! School starts again soon and I will be updating less than. Already got my school books and wow. One more thing, do any of you know of a typing app for the ipad (preferably free) in which you can work with friends who have computers? Thanks for reading! I hope you guys aren't as hot as I am now because it is not fun...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! I'm sorry it's so late! Also the song Over You is one I wrote and their outfits for the concert are on my profile.

Chapter 6: Unexpected Encounter

"I'm so excited! I love doing gigs!" Lucas laughed, "I know you do, Ana." We were at the only club in Sweet Amoris, Las Noches. This was what Andrew had called me about yesterday when Lucas and I were at the park.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for, Crimson Dawn!" We ran out onto the stage and were met with loud applause. I walked up to the microphone as Grace, Karic, Andrew, and Lucas started playing.

"? So many ways that I'd like to go,

So many things that you can show,

But sometimes I just need to get,

You out of my mind,

Just let me shine!

'Cause I'm burning up,

I'm coming down,

Falling,

You let me down,

It's all your fault,

You know it's true,

Just when I thought I knew you,

Maybe my love wasn't enough,

'Cause you left when it started to get rough,

And now I see just how much I meant to you,

Was nothing at allllllllll!

I tried your love,

You broke my heart,

A betrayal of trust,

That's what you are,

'Cause I'm burning up,

I'm coming down,

Falling,

You let me down,

It's all your fault,

You know it's true,

Just when I thought I knew you,

Maybe my love wasn't enough,

'Cause you left when it started to get rough,

And now I see just how much I meant to you,

Was nothing at allllllllll!

I'm moving on,

You're nothing now,

A ghost of my past,

A beast of love that's all you are,

I'm done now,

You're gone now,

I don't need you anymore!

'Cause I'm burning up,

I'm coming down,

Falling,

You let me down,

It's all your fault,

You know it's true,

Just when I thought I knew you,

Maybe my love wasn't enough,

'Cause you left when it started to get rough,

And now I see just how much I meant to you,

Was nothing at allllllllll!

Thanks! We love you guys! That's our new single Over You! If you want us to sing another song make some noise!" The crowd immediately went wild, screaming, whooping, and just making noise in general. I smiled, "Alright! 1, 2, 3, 4-"

~~~~ After the Concert ~~~~

"That was awesome!" "Ya, you were wonderful, Ana." "Thanks, Luca-baby, so were you!" "You still call him that?" I glared at Grace, "So?" "Nothing, just that-" "Ana? Holy shit it is you!" I froze, I knew that voice. I hadn't heard it in over five months though. I slowly turned and saw the one person I really hated and the only person I was actually afraid of, Trent.

Lucas saw me freeze and protectively wrapped his arms around me as Karic held Grace back from punching him. Andrew meanwhile was clenching and unclenching his fists clearly uses every last bit of self restraint to keep from beating the crap out of Trent. Ugh! Why now, of all times did I have to be weak?! I could keep up the act of of being strong around everyone else, so why couldn't I do it around Trent as well?! He was the only person I needed to be strong around!

Trent sneered, "Still hiding behind your friends, Ana? Or are they even less then that? Those boys are only still around because they get to fuck you whenever. And-" "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" I looked up at Lucas surprised normally he's the calm one, "Why the hell are you even here?!" Trent smiled, "I'm here for my girlfriend. Come here, Ana. We're going now." I made myself speak, "No! I stopped being your girlfriend when you fucked me and left me on the side of a highway! Then, as if that wasn't enough, you told everyone I was a slut and that you had another girlfriend who was of a 'way higher class' than me! Get the hell out of here! You're such a dick!" I did it! I'm not scared anymore! Lucas hugged me, "Congrats, Ana. You got all of it out." Trent looked at me and grinned, "I'll leave for now. Ana, I like this more resistant and defiant side of you much better. Before you were just weak and pathetic. I'll come back for this side of you so don't lose it." He winked and left.

-At Ana's House-

We were all sitting in a sleepy silence on the couch together listening to the rain fall when there was a knock on the door. I yawned, "Andrew get that." "No." None of us moved. There was another knock. "Andrew get that." This time it was Grace who said it. "No." Again none of us moved. There was a bunch of loud knocks this time. "Andrew!" Everyone except him shouted. "...Fine!" He reluctantly went and answered the door. We waited about 5 seconds and then, "Who the fuck are you? Ana, do you know a pink haired boy?" "Pink? Must be Cherry." I heard Andrew let him in and come back to the living room. Cherry followed Andrew and scowled when he saw Lucas deliberately pull me onto his lap and wrap his arms on me. I laughed and leaned back into Lucas, "Hey, Cherry." "Hi. I didn't know you were Scarlet Milpreve from Crimson Dawn." I looked up at him, "You don't know me." "I know and I wanna know you." I thought of everything that happened in my entire life and all that had happened since I met Cherry, "... Sorry, it's too late, too much has happened before I met you. Too much to explain too much to re-live. Sorry." I looked down. It wasn't that I didn't want him to know me it's just that I couldn't show him my life at will and I couldn't explain certain things. Also I was never good at opening up to people after Trent. Castiel sighed, "I thought you'd say that. It's okay, I don't have to know your past. I can always be here for you and with you now and I promise I won't let you down. Can I at least be your friend? You don't have to answer now. That's all, bye, Ana." He smiled and left... That was oddly kind and sentimental for Cassy. I wonder what I'll tell him at school tomorrow... He took off his mask for me, can I take off mine?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Maiannaise, IceQueen2196, and Guest for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Responses to reviews are at the bottom.

Chapter 7: Demented Pasts

"Ana, get up!" "Shut up..." I rolled over on my bed and fell back asleep.

~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~

Cold water drenched my head and shoulders... Wait, cold water?! I heard snickering. "What the fuck?!" I blinked and finally opened my eyes and looked at the person I was swearing at, Andrew. I made a rude hand gesture at him and went to take a bath.

I finished taking a bath and pulled on a light blue off the shoulder shirt, jean shorts, and blue satin slippers. I glanced at my clock on before grabbing my bag and leaving the room, 9:52 am. I slipped into Karic and Lucas' room quietly so as not to wake them up and carefully made my way over to Lucas' bed. I put my bag down and climbed in next to Lucas to finish sleeping. Snickered quietly imagining the expression on Lucas' face if he woke up and saw me here or the what his face would look like if Andrew came in here and poured water on me again, it would get Lucas wet too. Grinning I cuddled up against Lucas and fell asleep.

"Aah! Holy shit!" I blinked and looked up to see Lucas looking at me and panicking. I blinked again. "W- We didn't- I didn't- What-" I finally realized why he was freaking out it made me wanna smirk but I held it in. Inwardly cackling I replied, "You mean last night when you...? I thought only Andrew could go that fast..." Lucas looked so horrified I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. Lucas stared at me confused for a second before realization which soon turned to annoyance crossed his face, "Fine. I really will fuck you!" I snickered, we were so gonna miss school.

******************************************* 4 hours later ********************************************

"I'm gonna go shower. You really do go as fast as Andrew." I got up, picked my clothes off the ground and headed to the bathroom. Amazingly Karic had slept threw all of Lucas freaking out and all the noise we made just now. I took a shower, again, and didn't bother getting dressed any further than a bra and a thong. The bra was pretty, black with white poka-dots! I felt completely fine going around the house in this state of undress seeing as all of us had seen each other naked on more than one occasion.

"Hey, Andrew! Guess what!" We were all eating pizza for dinner and Karic was the only one with all his clothes on. The rest of us didn't bother putting more than lingerie for Grace and I and shorts for Lucas and Andrew. We were also all bored listening to what could hardly be called music on the radio. "What?" Andrew replied yawning. I smirked, "Lucas can fuck just as good as you if not better." Andrew narrowed his eyes, "Oh, really?" "Yep. Grace know too. Don'tcha Grace." Grace giggled, "Yep."

Now Karic was looking annoyed as well, "When did you fuck Lucas?" Grace paused, "Umm... The most recent time was... uh... two months ago I think." Karic glared, "You said you were sex partners with a girl then." Grace rolled her eyes, "I was. I just did him once at the time." "What do you mean at that time?!"

Andrew was frowning, "Shall I try again and see if I can fuck you harder than Lucas this time?" I paused in mock thought, "Hmm, nope." "Aww why not?" "She said no asshole." Lucas cut in. I snickered, "Maybe tomorrow or something..." "What?!" I looked at Lucas, "What?" Andrew snickered, "What's wrong Lucas? Jealous?" "Shut up!" We laughed.

********************************** Ana's bedroom 2:35 am *************************************

"I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways, I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape), In your milky way (way), I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I be re-" "Aa-mmph" I screamed as I woke only to have someone to press their mouth to mine. That was the only pop song that could wake me up and only one person knew that. The one person I had tried so hard to forget. I opened my eyes and saw Trent kissing me and smirking, "What's wrong, love? Remember how we used to sneak out at night and meet each other just for sex? How about we do that tonight, hmm?" My eyes widened and I kneed him hard in just the right place. I scrambled out from under him, out the door, and into Lucas and Karic's bedroom. I jumped on Lucas on accident as I hurriedly pulled the covers over my head. "Ouch! What the fuck! Ana?" Lucas stuck his head under the blanket too, "What are you doing, Ana?" I looked up at him with wide eyes, "Trent." Lucas cursed under his breath, "Karic! Get up now!" "It better be good, Lucas!" "Trent. Tell Andrew and Grace." "Shit. Where's Ana?" "She's here under my blanket." "K."

We heard Karic waking Grace and Andrew up and risking near death from something heavy that Grace threw at him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. Lucas held me tightly and whispered comforting words in my ear till I fell asleep again.

################## Five Weeks Later, Monday October 15, 9:30 ################

I'm bored, the last time I annoyed someone was... Oh yeah, yesterday. Oh well, I'm still bored. Maybe I should actually go to school today? I grinned as an evil yet completely me-ish idea popped into my head.

I was wearing a tight brown shirt with a low cut dip in the top, tight jean shorts, and of course my black combat boots with red side lace-up. I decided to walk to school today and so I made the preparations for todays mischief as I walked. Lucas was in on the prank although he didn't really like part of what I was going to do. Hint, hint. I changed Lucas' ringtone and adjusted my shirt so I made sure a good amount of cleavage was showing before walking into the courtyard.

I found Cassy easily and I texted Lucas, then walked over to him. I knew he saw me coming and now was time to start my plan. Right before I reached him I 'tripped' and fell on him in a way that I knew turned him on. I pushed myself him 'accidently' touching his hard on. I apologized for falling on him which he was too stunned to reply too and sat next to him. Just then my phone rang and "I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna-" "Hey, Lucas." I heard Lucas' amused voice on the other side, "I'm guessing right about now he's coming out of oblivion and comprehending what my ringtone is?" I laughed, "Yep." I heard him snicker, "Okay. Bye." "See ya."

Castiel finally caught up to the present, "Why's Lucas' ringtone Sexting?" I smirked, "Well, last night I found out that Lucas' d-" "Oh! OK!" I giggled. He flushed, "Umm, do you want to uh... go get lunch?" I smiled, "Sure."

I yawned collapsing on my bed. Lunch with Cassy was fun then he introduced me to his dog, Demon and we took Demon and Shiki to the park. It had started to pour so we had to make run for our homes. Throughout the whole thing Lucas called me three times after each ring Cassy kept getting redder. He even started blushing when we passed a sign that said "One piece of candy 50 cents." (I added the underline.) I then had to give Shiki a bath because I swear that dog managed to roll in every single mud puddle we passed. I was currently exhausted and on the brink of sleep.

"Aack! Why are you lying on the floor, Ana?" I blinked and looked around. Apparently I had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor not my bed and Karic had just tripped on me. Shiki looked up at me from gnawing on a bone someone threw him. Karic sighed and carried me to my actual bed, where I instantly fell asleep again.

*************************** Somewhere at an airport *******************************

A brunette wandering around the departure gates caught the attention, and amusement, of one of the guards, "Excuse me, Miss...?" "Deborah." The girl replied smiling. She was pretty, tall and slender, and he thought he remembered seeing her somewhere before. "Miss Deborah, where are you headed? The planes are about to take off." The girl called Deborah smiled, "Sweet Amoris. I'm sure my Cassy misses me!" The airport guard nodded and pointed her through a gate towards one of the planes. As she walked Deborah smiled, I wonder whether he's changed since I left... I hope he did, before he was so boring!

Meanwhile, the departures gate guard realized where he had seen her before, Deborah Monette, lead singer of Insanity. Why was someone so famous going to a town he'd never even heard of and he doubted was on any map? And, who was that Cassy she mentioned? Must be a lucky guy, the guard concluded before putting it out of his mind and going to take his break.

A/N: Response to Reviews:

Ice Queen - XD I love the way you're making life points for Ana and Cas! Your reviews are so funny I almost choked on spit laughing! I can't get enough of your reviews! :D

Maiannaise - Thanks! Here's your next chapter. I think it's late... Again... I have no excuse either!

Guest - :D I'm glad someone got and appreciated that part! I don't know many people who listen to BOTDF... I'm thinking about maybe making a lemon one-shot for a song of theirs... Let me know what you think! :D I'm a Jayy Von Monroe fangirl all the way!

**^u^ Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Thanks for the 610 views as well! They're so inspiring!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Spark Firebug, Nina00, and IceQueen2196 for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Chapters 6 and 7 had the monster from Ana's past, Trent, in it so I thought it would be times to introduce the monster of Castiel's past, Deborah, and it seems you all took it spectacularly. XD More Deborah and Trent to come. Virtual cookie to the person who can guess the explanation behind this chapter's name. Okay, I'm done talking. On to the stuff you actually want to read!

Chapter 8: The Devil and His Sister

I yawned and rolled over… Shit! My head hurts! I blinked and immediately regretted it as the light merely added to the pounding in my head. After holding my head for a few seconds I forced my eyes open and stumbled into my bathroom.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I downed a painkiller. I looked up and winced, the term I look like shit most certainly applied here. There were dark circles under my eyes and those were either hickeys or bruises all over my body (I'm not sure which I want least). That's when I noticed I was completely naked. Shit.

I stumbled back out expecting to see either Andrew or Lucas. I certainly did not expect to see a naked redhead lying there smirking at me. "Fuck." Oops, did I say that aloud? He laughed, "Sorry, I don't normally do girls while their drunk but you were quite persuasive." Shit! Wow how many times have I said that so far? Four? Five?

I closed my eyes and concentrated and slowly, agonizingly slowly last night came back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't concentrate! After Trent cornered me in the gym and kissed me I couldn't stop thinking about ways to subtly kill him. Ugh, this wasn't going to work. I stood up. Lucas looked at me questioningly. "I need a drink!" I declared picking up my bag and heading to the door. Lucas grinned, "Alright! I'm coming too!"

I had gone drinking before and I knew my limits, I also knew I didn't care about limits tonight. Thus, when we saw Castiel I failed to recognize him and, seeing as I was drunk and Lucas was turning me on with his fleet touches in just the right places, I ended up piling on my charm and seducing him. A make-out session in the bar bathroom become quite heated and, as he wasn't that drunk, he took me back home where we had quite a… restless… night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashbook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shit. Where's Lucas? I pulled on one of Lucas' shirts that fell to my knees, and ignoring the smirking redhead, went to find Lucas.

I found Lucas in Grace's bedroom and if I thought I looked like shit Lucas brought whole new meaning to that phrase. I snickered at that thought and glanced at Grace who was awake and looked hung over. Karic would be pissed if he found out his brother had slept with Grace again. I bet that thought would simply amuse Grace and Lucas probably couldn't care less.

"Lucas! Lucas!... Grace could you hand me a bucket of water?" Lucas moaned and blinked immediately closing his eyes again and holding his head, "What?" "I woke up to a smirking redhead this morning! Care to explain?!" Lucas clutched his head harder as I shouted at him and Grace gave me the finger before going to get some pain killer.

"Sorry?" Lucas asked, his eyes begging me to stop yelling. I scowled at him and stomped out.

My next complain stop, Andrew. I found him in the kitchen also looking thoroughly hung over. Apparently not as much as the rest of us though because he looked unaffected by the light streaming through the windows. "Ana." I scowled, "Waking up to you, Lucas, or Karic is one thing but why the hell did I wake up to Cherry?!" Andrew winced slightly, "Ummm… I don't know…?" I was about to start yelling again but Cherry had no doubt heard me so he did what was probably the first thing enter his brain. He kissed me, effectively shutting me up for about half a second.

"What the fuck?! I-" "Shut up already Ana!" I glared at Andrew but complied.

After a whole lot of shouting swearing and occasionally punching we were all finally up. We were also probably thinking the same thing, I will never drink that much again!

After this morning we had all had enough of each other for the rest of the day. Lucas went somewhere, Karic went somewhere else, Grace went to the beach to hit on surfers, Andrew stayed home to take a nap and I'm going hunting. That was one good thing, and almost the only one, of moving to Sweet Amoris. There was a really big forest on one side of the town where you could go hunting.

I walked deep into the forest and sat down at a clearing. I closed my eyes and smiled listening to the silence with the occasional birds cheap. I sat there for a while contemplating all that had happened since I moved to Sweet Amoris. Too much if you ask me, but that's what makes life here so interesting. My smile fell when I remembered what Cas had said a while ago… I still hadn't given him my answer. I still didn't know it myself honestly.

Even if I do become friends with him what then? Everything comes with a price, Trent taught me that. The price for having Grace, Andrew, Karic, and Lucas was that they were dragged into all of my problems and that if we were seperated we wouldn't be us anymore. That was the price. Not all of the costs are bad just some, but some for me is way more than enough.

Also can we become and stay friends without knowing each other's past? I know his was just as shitty as mine and now mine was coming back. There was also the issue of trust. I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to trust him and I have no clue about him. Ugh, now I have a headache… Great. I stood up and went to go check my traps.

"..." For the first time in my life I was rendered speechless. And yes I do mean the first time in my life. Just stay with me a moment though and you'll understand why. I'm sure you probably also understand how hard it is to make me shut up let alone speechless.

There in front of me hanging upside down suspended in one of my hunting traps was a frowning tomato. Unfortunately for him my silence was temporary, "Phbttt! Hahahaha! Heeheehee!" I erupted in laughter, and was soon laughing so hard I fell on my side rolling on the ground. Cassy's frown turned into a scowl, "Shut up."

After I finally calmed down the first thing I did, much to the annoyance of a certain redhead, was take a picture with my phone and send it to Grace who will probably send it to everyone in school. Now that I was done having fun I cut the rope holding the net up and Castiel dropped unceremoniously to the ground. The swearing that ensued was most likely the most amusing thing I'd heard all week.

"You took your fucking time!" I smirked, "At least I got you down. I could've just left you there! Oh, thanks for the pic by the way. I'm sure Natty at least will enjoy it." Castiel's face changed from annoyed to horrified to pissed off in a matter of seconds, at that. It was rather impressive actually. "What?! You sent that to President stick-up-his-ass?!" I grinned, "Nope. I sent it to Grace and I'm guessing she sent it to everyone in school. I wonder what Amber will think? A bit of your shirt was falling down, think she'll get off looking at that?" I snickered at the disgusted but still mostly pissed look on his face. "You wait! I'll-" "You'll what? Send everyone a picture of me? You can try but personally I think you'd rather keep me all to yourself." I finished my statement with a wink and ran off. About a minute later I heard the blow fall, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KEEP YOU ALL TO MYSELF?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! AND WH-" I snickered and tuned him out as I went to go check my remaining traps.

Time skip to Monday October 2nd at Sweet Amoris High

I yawned as I walked down the long hallway with Lucas at the end of the day. Natty had been acting really weird today, purposely brushing my hand whenever we sat next to each other, "accidentally" walking into the girls locker rooms while I was changing, and just trying to be really close to me in general. After a whole day of it I must admit it was kinda creepy.

"Hey Ana." I turned and composed my face into a bright smile seeing as it was either that or looking like I really didn't want to be here, "Hey Natty." He smiled happily back at me, almost jumping up and down in joy. Not the most attractive thing to do… "Ummm, I'll see you around Natty…" He deflated, "Uh, actually I was kind of hoping we could umm chat you know?" I sighed and looked at Lucas,"I'll see you in a little..." He gave me the "haha I'm so glad I'm not you" look and walked off.

Natty grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hall. I inwardly groaned but followed him. Finally he stopped when we had almost reached the end of the hallway, "Ana, you know the way you move is such a turn on... Do you do it on purpose? Do you like to torture me? Do you?" I looked at him as though looking at an elephant with purple poka-dots, "What...?" I hope I heard him wrong please tell me I heard him wrong. Nathaniel smirked, "Shall I prove it to you?" Without even waiting for an answer he pushed me back against the lockers and shoved his tongue forcefully in my mouth. I shrieked against his mouth and tried to push him away but no matter how much I struggled he was still stronger than me and kept me pinned to the wall. I felt him smirk against my mouth and then he dragged my hand to his now quite prominent erection. He moved my hand in circular motions over the bulge in his pants while still effectively smothering my cries with his mouth. Right when I felt I was going to pass out from lack of air he pulled away but quickly covered my mouth with his free hand, "Hehe don't cry baby. You'll be screaming my name soon, begging me for more. Don't worry I'll make this fun for at least one of us." He stopped forcing my hand to rub his dick and moved his now free hand under my shirt to start groping my boobs. Instead of kissing me again he occupied his mouth with sucking and biting on my neck. I felt his hand covering my mouth begin to slip and the moment it was slightly off I screamed as loud as I could, "AAAAAAAAMmph-!" He shoved his tongue back in my mouth hastily and bit on my lip till he drew blood. I whimpered when he looked the cut on my lip causing it to sting and he responded by biting on my lip again. I felt tears stream down my cheeks at the pain from my lip and at the thought that I was about to be raped in school by the stick-up-his-ass student body president. He pulled away again but this time he gagged me with his tie instead of using his hand, "I wouldn't try and scream again if I were you. I was nice this time next time I won't be." He looked me over appraisingly, "I can tell that at least Trent has good taste in his bitches..." My eyes widened when he said Trent's name and he smirked, "Ooh I love that look in your eyes, that look that shows me you're scared of him. Soon I'll make sure you have that look of fear whenever someone says my name as well. Hmmm, how shall I do it? You like it rough don't you? After all you are Trent's bitch..." I found myself sobbing and desperately trying to get him off of me by now. This was a school someone has to come and find me. Please let someone come!

Nathaniel smirked down at me and began to kiss my neck again biting roughly at certain points and making me whimper some more. "What the fuck?! Ana?! Holy shit!" I looked up tears staining my face to see Castiel standing there with a look of shock, horror, and disgust on his face. Nathaniel looked up a second later just in time to catch Castiel's fist straight to his face. Nathaniel stumbled backwards off of me, trying to regain his balance only to fall to the ground as Castiel punched him again. Castiel punched him a bit more only stopping when he saw Nathaniel was unconscious. He quickly hurried over to me and undid the knot keeping Nathaniel's tie in place. I could've undone the knot myself but at the moment I was in shock.

Cassy noticed this when he waved his hand in front my face and didn't get a response. Looking concerned he picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the school. He was almost beaten up for his trouble as well. One word, Lucas. Lucas obviously noticed something was wrong with me and he apparently thought Cassy to be the cause. I think the only thing that convinced him it wasn't Castiel was the look of fury on Cassy's face. "What happened?" Lucas looked at Cassy expectantly. "That ass Nathaniel! That fucking shit head was going to rape her!" Lucas' face changed from concerned and annoyed to concerned and very pissed. Luckily Grace and Andrew ran out of the van just then looking concerned, "What's wrong with Ana?" Andrew grabbed Lucas and shook him to get a response, "Fucking prez just tried to rape her!" Andrew took a few very deep breaths and took me from Cassy, "Come on let's get her home. Thank you very much for saving her Castiel. We owe you." He climbed back into the van and put me in the back seat with a confused Karic. Lucas and Grace reluctantly followed and Andrew drove us home.


End file.
